


panta rhei

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, i'm so sorry i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Nil hates the way old people smell.





	

Nil hates the way old people smell. Sometimes the smell lingers, he's not sure whether it was real or in his head only, but it is there one way or another. 

They smell like death, like the passage of time, and Nil can see his future, and it is terrifying. 

He can see the way he is bent and crooked, leaving the odor of death on the lives of people he loves. 


End file.
